


Naughty Girl...?

by orphan_account



Category: Stephen Galaxy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Stephen Galaxy - Freeform, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, dildo, jaspis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis gets caught being... Naughty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Girl...?

The warmth of the blanket nest Lapis was encapsulated in was heaven. Nestled deep within the corner of the sectional sofa, the soft duvet tucked in around her served as a blanket, pillow, and cushion all in one. Down-filled blanket snuggled around her in a warm embrace had Lapis feeling... a certain way. She couldn't quite describe it; a mix between a convenient comfort and the privacy of being wrapped up and covered from all angles was simply divine. Slowly, gently, Lapis allowed herself to stroke her leg up and down against the plush blanket. Her eyes slowly slid shut, fingertips gently caressing across her own shoulder, then collarbone, then back again. With a kneading motion she began to slowly shift her other leg back up, slowly alternating between the two. 

Gingerly, she hiked up her skirt and allowed her fingers to lightly brush her thigh. Nails dragging across the skin, light tingles shivered up her spine as she inched higher and higher with each brush. Soft, contented sighs escaped her as she leaned back against the couch, allowing herself to separate her legs. She could feel her chest heating up, lips pursing as she finally let her fingertips caress her slicked sex. Humming in quiet pleasure, Lapis slowly began rubbing back and forth against her clitoris, spreading her warmth across her two fingers. She loved her little couch nest for times like this.

"Hey, Lapis?" Jasper called gently, poking her head into the sitting room. She heard a soft mewl that seemed awfully familiar. Keeping quiet, she peered further into the room, and saw her. Lapis, her lover, loving herself on the couch. Shocked at first, Jasper wanted to say something, but the gentle bouncing, quiet breathy moans, and look of utter contentment on Lapis' face gave her a better idea. Quietly, she slipped out of the room and headed down the hallway.

Gentle rubs had turned into purposeful strokes, coaxing Lapis' legs to open further and to allow her duvet to slide off her body. She'd begun picturing exactly how she hoped an encounter with a tall, curvy, white-haired gem would go.  _Hmph, how fun would it be to get caught like this?_ She pondered, grinding her hips onto her fingers at the thought.  _Oooh Jasper, you caught me! You naughty girl, peeking in on me like this. How should I punish you for being so nosy? Or should I reward you for getting hot just at the sight of me? Heh, I'll decide how to treat you after you lick it for a little while._ A lewd smirk crossed her lips at her fun little fantasy.

"Hey babe." The deep, husky voice of Jasper rang through the air, disrupting Lapis' daydream. 

Shocked, Lapis immediately tensed up. Crossing her legs and frantically groping for the duvet to cover herself, she flushed a deep shade of navy. "Oh! Uh, hi!" As she spun around, she came face-to-face with a thick, pink, ridged, strapped on dildo. It sat low on Jasper's pelvis, and was the only thing she wore.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked, tilting her hips forward, touching the dildo to Lapis' chin. A sly grin came across her face as she saw her lover drink in the view.

"Eheheh, you caught me, you..." She leaned away, flushed. "... naughty girl." Lapis was nowhere near as smooth as she imagined herself to be.

"Me? A naughty girl?" She chuckled, reaching down to run her had through her lover's thick, blue mop of hair. "You were the one being naughty out here all by yourself."

She laughed nervously, acutely aware of her slick beginning to drip down off her. "I guess I am, aren't I."

"I'll be honest Lapis, I didn't have good intentions coming into this room either." Caressing her hair, Jasper let one hand run down onto her lovers' cheek. "I came in here with intentions of fucking you."

Lapis gulped. "O-oh... Is that so?" She could feel her sex flush with heat at the sound of Jasper's voice.  _Goddammit, she's so good at dirty talking!_

"Yeah, it is." With one hand on the back of her head, Jasper pulled her closer to the strap-on. "Were you thinking about me like this? Looking up at me with your mouth full of my cock?"

Lapis was hypnotized. Leaning over the back side of the couch, her lips parted and she took the head into her mouth gently. She hummed a quiet response, keeping eye contact with her lover as she slowly slid her mouth further and further down the shaft.

"Mmmmmm, yeah, that's it." Jasper groaned. "Take it all." She put one hand on either side of her lovers' head, gently guiding her.

Coming as close to the base as she could, she paused. Looking down at the dildo protruding from her mouth, Lapis watched as she slowly slid it back out. Ridge after ridge tickled against her tongue, some were small bumps, others were full ridged rings. The texture was intoxicating. Sliding gently back and forth, she let her fingers slowly wander between her thighs again.

"Look at you, Lapis." Jasper chuckled. "Are you really enjoying it that much?" 

"Mhmmmm," She hummed, fingers dancing across her clit once again. 

"I hope you enjoy being fucked by me as much as you enjoy blowing me, you naughty girl."

That was enough to make Lapis drip with excitement. She slid the strap-on out of her mouth briefly. "I want you inside me, right now, Jasper."

"Hey, who are you to try and give me orders? I'll give it to you when you make it as wet as you are." The biggest, toothiest, slyest grin crept across her face. She knew full well Lapis was desperate, and would do anything for her right now.

Never one to turn down a challenge, she employed full use of her mouth and tongue on Jasper's appendage. Her licking, sucking, and lapping was audibly wet, and visibly lewd. One hand at the base, she lapped and suckled up and down the length of it. The sight made Jasper mad with lust.

"Heheh, I think you've done a good job making it nice and wet." She smirked, gently pulling Lapis off the dildo and strolling around to the front side of the couch. "But let me compare first." With that, she dropped to her knees in front of her lover. Her large hands easily pushed her skirt up and held her legs open as she leaned in and took a long, slow, lick. 

Electric shocks ran up her spine. Jasper's tongue was heaven. Her thighs twitched violently with each strong, pleasure-filled lick, but her lovers' strong hands and arms kept them wide open. Lapis began moaning loudly, hands running through the thick white mane of the gem in front of her.  _Heh, exactly how I pictured it._

"Mmmm," Jasper moaned, pulling away from Lapis. "You are  _very_ wet, my love." She paused to press her full lips onto the clit again, teasing her a little. "You're sure you want this big a cock in you?"

"Y-yes, I do, please..." She moaned, chest heaving up and down with each breath. "I want it really badly."

Letting out a giggle, Jasper quickly ducked in for another forecful lick.

"A-ah! Jasper, please!" Lapis' breathing hitched as she rolled her hips. "Please, just fuck me now, I can't take the teasing anymore!"

"What was that?" She asked, straightening up as she grabbed a firm grip on her lover's hips. "What do you want me to do to you?"

"FUCK me! Please! Please put it in me!" She was nearly screaming it now. "Please! I'm begging! I need you to fuck me!" Lapis covered her face in shame as she shouted her frustrations.

Jasper let out a low, sensual growl. "No need to beg, Lapis," She gently guided the head into her waiting arousal. "You'll get exactly what you want." 

There was no easing into it. Jasper bucked her hips forward, driving the dildo deep inside. Lapis let out a shriek, her knees jolting together.

"You like this, don't you?" She asked as she grabbed ahold of each of Lapis' legs, holding them wide open. "You were touching yourself thinking of this, weren't you?"

Ramming in hard, Jasper elicited high-pitched moans and screeches from her lover. She pumped hard and fast, rutting her own clit against the strap-on. 

"Fuck, you look so good like this," She breathed, reaching down to yank down Lapis' top, exposing her pert nipples and flushed chest. She leaned down and lapped at one of the nipples, still holding her thighs wide open.

"J-Jasper..." Lapis moaned, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Letting go of her thighs, she grabbed Lapis by her waist and turned her over, so she was straddling Jasper. Lips still attached to her nipple, she used her free hands to grab the full, round booty of her lover and move her up and down. "I wanna see you ride me," She seethed through her teeth. "hold your skirt up too, you  _naughty girl."_

Lapis was more than happy to comply. Sitting up and leaning back, she used one hand to brace herself and the other to hold her billowing skirt up. Bucking her hips, she rode like she was never going to ride again. Throwing her head back, she let out the loudest moans she had ever heard herself make before. 

"Hmmm, you never told me you liked being on top this much." She growled, placing one large hand on a bouncing breast and giving a firm squeeze. 

"You want to cum, don't you?" She huffed, placing her hands on her hips and pulling her further and further down on each buck. "God, you make me want to cum so bad. You love to tease, don't you Lapis? Say it, come on, say you love it." 

"I," She moaned loudly, breathing heavily. "love it, i love when you watch me cum!" she reached down, furiously rubbing her clit as she slammed herself down to the hilt. 

"That's it," Jasper licked her lips. "cum for me."

Voice climbing higher, hand going faster, Lapis was coming so close to climax. She let out a deep, final screech as her walls began to tighten with her orgasm. Knees buckling, she slid to the base of the dildo, taking the whole thing inside her. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I-I'm CUMMING, Jasper...!" 

Jasper lifted her hips and thrusted quickly into her, watching her lover begin to go limp with pleasure. Putting her thumb on her swollen clit, it was enough to finish Lapis off. Wheezing and panting, she leaned back, showing off her pulsating sex as she rode out the best orgasm of recent history.

"J-Jasper, aaah, I'm..." Her arms began to shiver and buckle beneath her. Jasper's big hands scooped up her limp lover, keeping her on the strap-on but bringing her face close to her soft, large chest.

"Shhhh, just relax babe. You did so good." She hummed, stroking her hair. 

Nearly melting into Jasper's silky, warm bust, Lapis sloppily began to kiss and lick her way across it. Her arms may not work right now, but her mouth did.

Raising an eyebrow, she looked down at her lover smear saliva down her cleavage. "Still wanting to go, hm? How filthy."

"Mmmmmm, you smell so gooooooood..." 

"Heheh, so do you, my love." Gingerly, Jasper began to rock her hips back and forth again, causing Lapis' spine to stiffen with each thrust.

"Oooh, Jasper," She purred, still panting. "you'll fuck me again?"

"You think you can handle another round?"

"Yeah, i'm getting close again." She choked back, rocking back and forth in short, shallow bucks. 

"You're not having all the fun, you brat." Jasper pulled her off her lap, pushing her face-down into the sofa. "I need to get off too, you know."

Mewling in protest, Lapis pressed her behind in the air. "What do you meeeean?"

Grabbing her hips again, Jasper guided the dildo head to the wet, flush entrance. "I mean i'm going to cum even if you're done long before me. I'm going to keep going until I finish." Again, she pressed into Lapis, hard.

Yelping, she met the toy at the base eagerly. She was still tight from the last round, making every bump and ring beautifully prominent inside her.

Once fully hilted, Jasper let herself loose with how fast and hard she wanted to thrust. The rutting of her clit against the belt was so sweet.

Keening loudly, Lapis arched into the thrusts, her slick dripping down the back of her thighs. 

"You sound ready to cum again," She chuckled, reaching around to play with the still-swollen clit of her lover. "are you?"

She answered with a low groaning mumble, bucking her hips into the touch. "M-maybe..."

"Do it, Lapis." She rumbled. "Cum again for me." Flicking her fingers faster, Jasper nibbled her neck and shoulder gently while thrusting.

_Fuck, why does she always get me with that voice!_ Lapis gave in to the fact that Jasper was an amazing lover, allowing herself to start getting close to climax again.  


"Ooh, Lapis, i love it when you cum for me," She groaned, rutting in harder now. "I want you to cum with me." Rhythmic thrusts, deep moans, and a great view of that ass was doing just the right thing for Jasper.

Her chest flushing once again, Lapis let out a high pitched whine as she rocked with the thrusts. "Oh god, i'm going to cum again...!" 

"Lapis, Lapis, Lapis, aah, holy fuck, i'm gonna-!" Jasper roared, rutting in as fast as she could.

Letting out a deep, gutteral moan, she rutted her way through both hers and Lapis' orgasm, hand still on her clit. She felt it flutter with pleasure each time she twitched further inside her, making the climax that much sweeter.

Panting, the two melted into the sofa beneath them.

"... Wow..." Was all Jasper could manage out, followed by a quiet and breathy laugh.

"Yeah, wow..." 

She slowly slid herself out of Lapis, earning another shudder of pleasure as each ridge rubbed down her well-pleasured sex. 

Mustering up all the strength she could, Lapis slowly dragged the duvet over to their side of the sofa, tucking the two of the gems into it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is me being SU trash i love it and i love myself goodbye


End file.
